


Forse...

by DonnieTZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Divorce, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill e un matrimonio in pezzi, una vita monotona, un male stretto dentro. Cicatrici visibili e invisibili.<br/>E Teddy - a metà fra l'essere un ragazzo e l'essere un uomo - che ama a metà e vive a metà, nascondendosi dietro una maschera.<br/>---<br/><i>Bill, però, non riesce a celare dietro un'espressione spensierata tutti i pensieri che gli attraversano la mente. Non riesce a fare come fa Teddy. Senza rendersene conto, si ritrova ad osservare il ragazzo in profondità, come a voler penetrare quella maschera e scoprire ogni angolo e ogni strato della sua anima.<br/>Come una risposta meccanica, i capelli di Teddy si tingono di un rosso tanto cupo da sorprendere Bill per l'improvviso cambiamento. L'uomo si rende conto di aver sempre guardato ai capelli del ragazzo per avere ogni risposta ed ogni certezza. [...] Ma quel rosso intenso, quella sfumatura irriconoscibile, sembra una magia a cui solo lui può assistere.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forse...

 

_Per Emma._  
_Ti._

 

La bottiglia sul tavolo è il richiamo di una sirena, è una tentazione che ha i contorni della minaccia. Bill vorrebbe avere la forza di alzarsi e attaccarsi al whisky incendiario, per ignorare il fatto che la presa sul resto della sua vita stia scivolando via. Invece ha solo la forza di restare seduto sul divano, nella penombra del giorno che muore fuori dalla finestra, ad osservare il nulla e contemplare l'inevitabile.  
Da quanto tempo lui e Fleur non si parlano come un marito e una moglie dovrebbero? Da quanto tempo si trascina nella vita con l'anima stanca di chi non ha più nulla per cui valga la pena lottare? Quanti giorni, quanti mesi, quanti anni?  
Il sospiro che gli esce dai polmoni è lungo e profondo. Attinge a tutte le frustrazioni, a tutti i malintesi, a tutte le litigate degli ultimi tempi e le libera nell'aria, le lascia andare, le accetta per quello che sono state.  
La fine del suo matrimonio.  
Fleur è partita quella mattina stessa, con i figli al seguito e uno sguardo triste dipinto sotto le palpebre. Bill non ha avuto la forza di fermarla, né avrebbe avuto senso farlo. Si è limitato a salutare tutti, a sorridere appena per rassicurare i figli a cui hanno tentato di spiegare le loro scelte con quanta più sincerità possibile. Una volta solo è riuscito soltanto a sedersi sul divano.  
E poi è stato il nulla.  
Forse è colpa sua. Forse la sua insofferenza per quella vita monotona ha finito per distruggere tutto, per trascinare con sé ogni cosa. Forse si sarebbe dovuto aggrappare alle sue necessità con più decisione, continuare a viaggiare nonostante il matrimonio.  
_Forse..._  
L'ultimo pensiero scivola via, scacciato dal lieve bussare che arriva dalla porta.  
Bill si agita e, in quel singolo istante, ogni certezza è rimessa in discussione.  
_Se fosse lei? Se fossero tornati? Voglio davvero che lei torni?_  
Quando arriva alla porta – quasi correndo, il dubbio stretto in petto – e la apre, si ritrova davanti lo sguardo profondo di Teddy Lupin.  
“Sono in ritardo, vero? Sono in ritardo, dannazione.”  
Il giovane deve essersi materializzato poco più in là, dove non ci sono gli usuali incantesimi protettivi, e deve aver corso fino alla casa. Si passa una mano fra i capelli, con aria imbarazzata. Le ciocche diventano subito rosse, concretizzando quello stesso imbarazzo.  
“Sei qui per Victoire?” domanda Bill, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.  
“Già. Mi aveva detto che sarebbe partita oggi, ma...”  
Teddy si guarda attorno. Bill può leggere in lui tutte le domande inespresse. La casa immersa ormai nel buio, il silenzio, la tristezza attaccata alle pareti come una maledizione. Pronuncia un incantesimo e le candele si accendono, illuminando l'oscurità della loro luce calda.  
“Va meglio?” domanda, senza badare alla risposta.  
Si è finalmente alzato – anche se costretto dall'arrivo di Teddy – e la bottiglia ha ormai vinto ogni sua resistenza. Recupera due bicchieri con un rapido movimento di bacchetta e versa il liquido ambrato.  
“Oh no, grazie, io non bevo. Anzi, forse è meglio che vada.”  
“Resta. Oggi direi che serve ad entrambi.” risponde Bill, facendo scorrere il bicchiere per avvicinarlo al ragazzo.  
Teddy passa nuovamente la mano fra i capelli, prima di prendere posto al tavolo. Bill osserva le lunghe dita chiudersi attorno al bicchiere e poi l'incontro fra le labbra e il vetro, il piccolo sorso che Teddy si sforza di fare e la lieve tosse che tenta di dissimulare subito dopo.  
“Io... mi dispiace.” mormora Teddy, scrutando Bill con sguardo troppo serio per un ragazzino appena maggiorenne.  
“Ti dispiace?”  
“Per Fleur e tutto il resto.”  
“Ah.”  
A quello scambio segue un silenzio carico di significati. Cosa si può dire, dopotutto, su un matrimonio finito in frammenti e impossibile da rattoppare? Che frasi di circostanza possono mai risultare adeguate?  
“A volte non ci sono magie abbastanza potenti da riparare i rapporti.” conclude Bill, il bicchiere già vuoto e nuovamente riempito.  
“Immagino di sì.”  
Il tono di Teddy è leggero, porta impresso il marchio della giovinezza e Bill, per un istante, lo invidia. Vorrebbe scuoterlo e urlargli che la vita chiederà il conto di questa ingenuità, di questa spavalda noncuranza, di questa superficiale felicità. Ma si rende subito conto di non poter riversare su Teddy i suoi cinismi. Non su un ragazzo che non ha mai conosciuto i suoi genitori e che ha tutto il diritto di vivere la vita con quel poco di serenità che può racimolare.  
“Non ti dispiace per la partenza di Victoire?”  
“Sì, sì certo.” risponde Teddy, con troppa fretta, prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo sul bicchiere ancora colmo “A volte non sono... bravo, a esprimere quello che dovrei esprimere.”  
I capelli si tingono di verde, diventando sempre più cupi, riflettendo qualcosa che ha tutta l'aria di essere inadeguatezza.  
“Che _dovresti_ o che _vorresti_?”  
La domanda di Bill nasconde troppe implicazioni, così lui continua.  
“Siete giovani, non ci sono ancora obblighi fra di voi. Non voglio vedere Victoire soffrire, ovviamente, ma non costringerti a qualcosa che... beh, direi che non ha senso parlarne adesso.”  
“No, no, va bene.”  
Teddy alza le spalle in un gesto rassegnato. Bill non vuole che le sue parole assumano i toni di una predica, ma conosce Teddy da così tanto tempo che finisce per preoccuparsi anche per lui. Sa bene come lo vede la gente – il ribelle e affascinante giovane ragazzo - ma sa anche quanto sia una facciata dietro cui nascondere fragilità e sofferenze. Sa che non c'è nulla in Teddy che non sia frutto di un attento controllo su ciò che esprime e su ciò che prova.  
Solo i suoi capelli sembrano ribellarsi davvero a qualsiasi volere.  
Bill svuota l'ennesimo bicchiere in un sorso.  
“Sei felice, Ted?”  
Quella domanda scivola fuori come un'accusa, secca e pungente. Bill realizza di aver già bevuto troppo e che la tristezza ha finito per fare il resto, rendendolo insopportabile. Alza gli occhi su Teddy e lo trova a fissarlo con sguardo attento. Bill non crede di aver mai visto uno sguardo così, né sul ragazzo né su chiunque altro.  
“Non direi.”  
La risposta taglia l'aria. È pronunciata con sicurezza, nonostante le parole non lo siano. Poi Teddy butta giù il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso e lo porge perché Bill lo riempia di nuovo.  
“Credevo voi lo foste, però. Ogni volta che venivo a cena eravate tutti così sorridenti e felici. Ho invidiato Victoire, per questo. Avere una famiglia, intendo. Tornare in un posto in cui ci fosse solo felicità, niente ombre, niente ricordi dolorosi.”  
Bill emette uno sbuffo che ha tutta l'aria di una risata sarcastica a stento trattenuta.  
E beve, così come beve Teddy, ancora e ancora.  
“Siamo stati felici a lungo, ma le cose cambiano.”  
“Già.”  
“Sei ancora giovane e...”  
“No, davvero, non la storia dell'età.” sorride Teddy, quasi rimproverando Bill per il cliché che stava per rifilargli.  
“Hai ragione, Ted.”  
Restano in silenzio, continuando a bere il whisky che ora scivola giù più facilmente, bruciando meno in gola e annebbiando di più i pensieri.  
“Sei l'unico che mi chiama Ted.”  
“Scusa, se preferisci posso...”  
“No, no, va benissimo. È il nome di un uomo.”  
Bill sorride di quelle parole. Ricorda vagamente il tempo in cui anche per lui era importante essere adulto, essere indipendente, badare a se stesso. Ora darebbe ogni cosa per poter tornare indietro ed essere nuovamente un ragazzo.  
“Perché non sei felice, Ted?” domanda Bill, il tono solenne di chi sta tentando di mantenere il controllo che l'alcool vuole rubare.  
Teddy sembra pensare a lungo, ma non distoglie lo sguardo neanche un attimo, continuando a fissare Bill come se dietro le sue iridi si potesse celare la risposta.  
“Le persone si aspettano che io sia all'altezza dei miei genitori, che non sia... chi sono veramente. A volte è difficile.”  
“Ted, le persone che ti vogliono bene si aspettano solo che tu sia felice e che tu stia bene, nulla più di questo.”  
I capelli del ragazzo si tingono di blu, incupendosi al pari dell'espressione. Bill, in un gesto istintivo, allunga la mano sulla superficie del tavolo e stringe appena un poco il dorso di quella di Teddy.  
“Non puoi saperlo.” mormora il ragazzo.  
La stretta di Bill si rinsalda.  
“Certo che lo so. Sono una di quelle persone. Inoltre ho creduto a lungo di dover temere le notti di luna piena. Cose come questa ti cambiano, ti fanno capire cosa conta davvero nella vita. Anche se forse io non sono proprio un buon esempio, al momento.”  
“A volte mi sembra quasi di sentirla, la luna.” sussurra Teddy, facendo scivolare lo sguardo dalle cicatrici sul volto di Bill alle loro mani ancora a contatto.  
Bill realizza il suo gesto e si ritrae, svuotando nuovamente il bicchiere.  
“Hai le mani fredde. Vieni, accendo il camino.” dice.  
Si alza, ma barcolla quasi subito, rendendosi conto di aver bevuto più di quanto fosse saggio fare. Teddy, però, non sembra accorgersene, troppo impegnato lui stesso a mantenersi in equilibrio abbastanza a lungo da raggiungere il divano. Quando entrambi ci riescono – lasciandosi cadere sulla stoffa morbida con sollievo – Bill agita la bacchetta e il fuoco scoppietta subito nel camino.  
“Anche io la sento. È l'impronta di quanto accaduto. Io sono stato morso, tu sei figlio di Lupin. Forse, chissà.”  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe avere almeno un ricordo di mio padre.”  
Teddy appoggia la testa all'indietro, scoprendo il collo, il bicchiere mezzo pieno trattenuto in grembo, gli occhi chiusi. Bill lo osserva, mentre i contorni sbiadiscono nell'offuscata visione dell'alcool.  
Per un istante, uno solo, Bill ha la tentazione di far scorrere la mano sulla pelle di Teddy e tastarne il calore e la consistenza.  
“Si è fatto tardi, forse. Non ti stanno aspettando?” si affretta a dire, soffocando quella sciocca volontà.  
Teddy si sistema, la postura nuovamente raddrizzata e l'espressione preoccupata.  
“Temo di sì, ma non posso tornare in queste condizioni. Smaterializzarmi e tutto il resto.”  
Bill sorride.  
“È colpa mia.” ammette.  
“Immagino basti aspettare un po'.” i capelli di Teddy diventano di un cupo color vermiglio a cui Bill non riesce a dare un significato “E poi è piacevole, qui.”  
“Credevo che i miei discorsi da vecchio triste fossero noiosi.”  
Teddy sorride, specchiandosi negli occhi di Bill.  
“Un po'.” scherza “Ma non sei né vecchio, né triste. Sei solo...”  
Non finisce di parlare, però, perché la bocca di Bill si abbatte su di lui come un incantesimo.  
Lo sta baciando.  
Non c'è motivo, non c'è giustificazione, nessun preavviso, nessuna razionalità.  
Solo la sua bocca su quella del ragazzo, in una pressione improvvisa ma leggera, in una collisione morbida di labbra e lingua. In Teddy, Bill non trova difese o opposizione, solo stupore, l'ombra pallida di un'incertezza.  
Passa meno di un secondo, perché la realizzazione piove su di loro, raggelandoli. Bill si stacca di colpo, le mani che tremano nella stretta sul bicchiere. Si alza, il cuore che batte con forza nel petto.  
_Cos'ho fatto? Cos'ho fatto?_  
Barcolla leggermente fino al tavolo, poggiandosi per non cadere, abbandonando il whisky, incapace di parlare.  
Non vuole guardare Teddy, non vuole scoprire il suo sguardo inorridito, il suo disgusto, la sua condanna.  
_Cos'ho fatto?_  
Non ha senso chiedersi perché, eppure i _perché_ sbocciano nella sua mente. Forse i capelli, quel colore misterioso che Bill non è stato in grado di ricondurre ad un'emozione, forse l'attimo prima, la curva del collo, forse quello sguardo che l'ha tormentato per tutta la sera.  
Forse...  
“Mi dispiace. Meglio che vada.” sente dire.  
Teddy si è alzato e Bill neanche se n'è accorto. Vorrebbe fermarlo, dirgli che è tutta colpa sua, che lui non ha nulla per cui scusarsi, ma le parole si incastrano in gola e graffiano, graffiano fino all'anima.  
Teddy si avvicina, poggia il bicchiere poco lontano da Bill, va alla porta. La scia del suo odore – così pulito, così suo – scompare dietro di lui.  
La porta si apre e si richiude.  
Il ragazzo se n'è andato.  
E Bill non riesce a smettere di ripetersi sempre le stesse parole.  
_Cos'ho fatto?_  
  
La Tana si staglia ancora nello stesso punto, dopo quasi vent'anni dagli eventi terribili che sono scolpiti nella memoria di tutti. Bill la guarda e, per una frazione d'istante, pensa che gli anni della guerra sono anche gli anni in cui è nato Ted e da lì arriva a spingersi fino a pensieri ancora più cupi.  
Quasi trent'anni li separano,. Trent'anni e due vite così diverse. Come ha potuto anche solo pensare di fare una cosa tanto orribile?  
Il whisky, certo, e la delusione di un matrimonio che sembrava perfetto, l'idea di separarsi dai suoi figli, la tristezza. Di finte giustificazioni ne può trovare a migliaia, eppure nessuna sembra adatta a spiegare quella follia.  
“Ehi, cosa fai lì impalato come un troll?”  
Ron si materializza poco lontano, Harry è al suo fianco, entrambi indossano un sorriso divertito.  
“Vi aspettavo.”  
“Certo, non c'entra nulla con quello che mamma potrebbe dirti.” ribatte il fratello, sarcastico.  
“Spero non si parli affatto del mio matrimonio.” sibila Bill, avviandosi con gli altri due.  
“Ah! Ma quale matrimonio e matrimonio. Parlavo della barba, accidenti.”  
Bill sorride alle parole del fratello, prima di passarsi una mano sul viso. Ha deciso di voler guardare uno sconosciuto nello specchio e l'unica alternativa gli è sembrata farsi crescere la barba. La verità – una verità triste e patetica – è che sono gli occhi ad essere spenti riflessi di ciò che lui è stato, è la sua anima ad essere stropicciata.  
Prima di entrare in casa, Bill prende un profondo respiro. Ron lo supera senza troppe cerimonie, attirato dal profumo di quella che sarà senz'altro una cena alla Molly Weasley.  
“Andrà bene.” Harry gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, prima di entrare.  
“Certo.” mormora Bill a se stesso, come se il peso che ha sui polmoni possa sparire riempiendosi lo stomaco.  
Quando entra anche lui, però, tutta l'aria viene strizzata fuori dal suo petto e la stanza sembra infinitamente troppo piccola, incredibilmente soffocante.  
Teddy è seduto al tavolo apparecchiato, nella sua solita postura ricurva, con lo sguardo attento che si posa su Bill.  
“Eccoli, i miei uomini!”  
Molly è un sorriso caldo e un abbraccio in cui riparare, anche se - quando arriva il turno del maggiore - si blocca con aria di disapprovazione.  
“E questa cosa sarebbe?”  
“Una barba.” ammette Bill, sentendosi improvvisamente sciocco.  
“Alla Gringott non ti dicono nulla?!”  
“Mh.” si limita a rispondere lui, in un grugnito, prima di guardare con rassegnazione il tavolo.  
Ron e Harry si sono già seduti, e sarebbe sciocco mettersi lontano da Teddy, ormai. Così Bill prende posto, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.  
“Mi ha appena detto che un bel ragazzo come me non dovrebbe portare tutti questi orecchini.” gli mormora Teddy, solidale, con un sorriso titubante dipinto in volto.  
Bill non può fare a meno di riflette quell'espressione con la sua, tendendo le labbra appena un poco.  
“Cosa cospirate, voi due?!” li richiama Molly, con aria scherzosa, prima di far comparire in tavola la cena.  
Bill si sente vagamente sollevato. Forse Teddy non ricorda, forse non è tanto importante. Forse...  
Non ha tempo per tutti quei pensieri, perché sopravvivere alla cena – e alle domande di sua madre – è un'impresa che assorbe ogni granello di concentrazione. Le ore si trascinano lente, e non c'è verso di distrarre Molly dal discorso.  
“...e stare in quella casa, tutto solo, Bill. Sai che puoi venire a stare qui, vero? Ormai sono passate quasi due settimane, credo sia il caso di trovare una soluzione, un accordo, ecco. Per i bambini, almeno.”  
“Abbiamo parlato con i ragazzi, mamma. Ma hai ragione, in fondo non possiamo continuare così per sempre. Voglio solo lasciare che Fleur si chiarisca le idee prima di pensare ad una sistemazione definitiva.”  
Bill si sente a disagio. Non sopporta di dover parlare della sua vita, non sopporta di doverlo fare davanti a Ron e ad Harry. Davanti a Ted, ai suoi occhi che sfuggono, ai suoi capelli il cui rosso acceso richiama solo il cocente imbarazzo che tutti i presenti stanno provando.  
“Credo sia meglio andare. Domani dovrò essere a lavoro presto.” conclude, alzandosi.  
“Vado anche io, non voglio che nonna si preoccupi troppo.” gli fa eco il ragazzo.  
Bill guarda Teddy e si rende conto subito di apparire eccessivamente stupito per una situazione che è del tutto naturale.  
“Ci vediamo presto, ok?” tenta di dire alla madre, avvicinandosi per poggiarle un bacio delicato sulla guancia.  
Sa di averla appena ferita, interrompendo bruscamente quell'incontro - può tastare la sua preoccupazione con mano - ma non può passare un altro secondo lì, con Teddy, con il ricordo pressante della sciocchezza che ha commesso.  
Conclusi i saluti, Bill è presto fuori, nell'aria fresca, a camminare verso un punto in cui smaterializzarsi.  
“Ogni volta che finisce una delle cene di Molly temo di essere troppo pieno per smaterializzarmi.” scherza Teddy, tenendo il passo.  
Bill si osserva i piedi, concentrandosi più di quanto necessario sui suoi passi.  
“È andato tutto bene, l'altra sera?” domanda casualmente, mal celando una strana agitazione.  
Se non vuole parlare del suo matrimonio, ancora meno vuole affrontare quanto accaduto fra loro. Allo stesso tempo, però, non vuole lasciare nulla in sospeso.  
“Ho fato una passeggiata e... beh, dopo aver vomitato mi sono sentito meglio. Poi sono riuscito a smaterializzarmi.”  
A quelle parole, Bill finisce per sentirsi un mostro.  
“Mi dispiace, davvero. Avrei dovuto occuparmi di te, è stata colpa mia, dopotutto. Ti ho fatto bere io, Ted.”  
Teddy sorride, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
“Non aveva mai bevuto prima ed è stato un disastro, vero?”  
Bill, però, non riesce a celare dietro un'espressione spensierata tutti i pensieri che gli attraversano la mente. Non riesce a fare come fa Teddy. Senza rendersene conto, si ritrova ad osservare il ragazzo in profondità, come a voler penetrare quella maschera e scoprire ogni angolo e ogni strato della sua anima.  
Come una risposta meccanica, i capelli di Teddy si tingono di un rosso tanto cupo da sorprendere Bill per l'improvviso cambiamento. L'uomo si rende conto di aver sempre guardato ai capelli del ragazzo per avere ogni risposta ed ogni certezza. Rosso acceso per l'imbarazzo, blu scuro per la tristezza, azzurro per la tranquillità, verde per il malessere, biondo per la gioia. Ma quel rosso intenso, quella sfumatura irriconoscibile, sembra una magia a cui solo lui può assistere.  
“Non è stata colpa tua.” aggiunge allora Teddy.  
“Ogni cosa che è successa è stata colpa mia.” sottolinea Bill.  
“No. Non voglio ci siano colpe per quello che è successo, io...” Teddy sembra racimolare i pensieri, l'espressione troppo seria per il suo viso pulito “Io non voglio che sia qualcosa per cui colpevolizzarsi.”  
Bill non coglie del tutto i significati di quella frase, e vorrebbe chiedere, scoprire, capire. Ma Teddy è più veloce. Lo saluta con un gesto rapido della mano e si smaterializza prima che Bill possa anche solo pensare.  
Quando si materializza a sua volta, vicino a casa, Bill si accorge che il suo cuore sta battendo troppo forte perché sia normale.  
  
Il temporale lo ha sorpreso a consumare uno dei soliti pasti veloci e insignificanti, sbattendo forte contro le finestre. Bill si è trascinato in altre giornate tutte uguali, spingendo in un angolo della sua mente qualsiasi decisione sul futuro. Ha scritto un gufo ai figli e la risposta è arrivata presto, con notizie fresche dalla Francia e perfino i saluti di Fleur. Eppure il sorriso non è tornato.  
Neanche la notizia ricevuta a lavoro, una rinnovata offerta di partire per il mondo, sembra una prospettiva allettante. Bill sa che il malessere è dentro di lui, sa che viaggiare – _fuggire_ – non scaccerà nessuno dei fantasmi che si porta dietro.  
La verità Bill la conosce bene, ne può scorgere i bordi frastagliati con gli occhi della mente, ma non vuole prenderla in considerazione. Meglio qualsiasi bugia all'idea che stia pensando davvero a _lui._  
A Teddy. Ai suoi capelli, alle sue mani, ai suoi occhi. A quel gesto, le dita che scorrono fra le ciocche, e a quell'istintivo portarsi il pollice fra le labbra nei momenti di riflessione.  
_No_ , non deve pensarci, non deve lasciare che quella verità prenda il sopravvento. Anche se l'ha tormentato e provocato e perseguitato.  
Ora è sul divano, un bicchiere stretto in pugno, l'aria stanca. Ha smesso di lottare, si è arreso. Alla vite, alla quotidianità, alla monotonia, all'infelicità.  
I tuoni si fanno più forti, illuminando per brevi istanti tutta la sala, prima di spingerla nuovamente nel buio. Battono con forza, ancora e ancora. Finché Bill non si rende conto che non sono solo i tuoni, ma che c'è qualcuno alla sua porta.  
Così si alza, e non può impedire ad un'assurda speranza di farsi spazio.  
_Dev'essere Ted._  
_Voglio che sia Ted._  
Non riesce neanche a scacciare quei pensieri, non riesce ad imporsi una recita, e spalanca la porta con forza.  
Lì, ricurvo sotto il peso della pioggia, bagnato fino alle ossa, c'è proprio chi Bill voleva ci fosse.  
“Ted.”  
Il ragazzo non lo lascia parlare. Si avventa su di lui, stringendolo fra le mani gelide, baciandolo con forza, con disperazione, come se contasse solo quel momento, solo quel gesto estremo.  
È un bacio che soffia nuova vita in Bill, che lo anima di un rinnovato calore nonostante la stretta di Teddy sia umida e fredda.  
L'ha desiderato. Senza dubbi, ormai, senza incertezze. Anche se non riesce a spiegarselo, né a dargli un senso.  
Continuano a baciarsi, sempre più avidi, come se i baci si alimentassero da soli, pretendendo da loro ancora più passione, ancora più follia. Respirano a fatica, in brevi ansiti, prima di riprendersi labbra e lingue e denti e anima.  
Bill si sente esplodere, mille frammenti che volano per tutta la stanza in una magia che non gli sembra di aver mai conosciuto.  
È Teddy ad interrompere quel momento, per tentare di parlare in un sussurro, lasciando fra i loro visi solo un filo d'aria.  
“Io...”  
Sono entrambi sconvolti, scossi e tremanti. Bill tenta di riprendere il controllo, di lasciare spazio alla razionalità.  
“Dovresti asciugarti.” dice, come se non si fossero appena abbandonati al più assurdo dei desideri.  
Cerca la bacchetta e, quando la trova, asciuga i vestiti di Teddy con un tocco veloce. Poi illumina la stanza accendendo tutte le candele. Il ragazzo sorride, passandosi nuovamente la mano fra i capelli. Bill coglie il rosso cupo che li anima e finalmente riesce a dar loro un significato.  
Desiderio.  
Il silenzio diventa improvvisamente troppo pesante e Bill vuole solo trovare il modo di spezzarlo con una frase qualunque. Quelle che escono, però, sono parole che non vorrebbe pronunciare.  
“Non doveva succedere.” dice.  
E Teddy si rabbuia, subito seguito dai suoi capelli che si tingono di un blu che sfuma nel nero. Resta qualche istante chiuso in se stesso, facendo emergere quanto quelle parole abbiano colpito e ferito. Improvvisamente, però, le ciocche si animano di arancione e lo sguardo del ragazzo si alza su Bill, luccicante di rabbia.  
“Credevo che tu... mi hai baciato e credevo avessi capito! Credevo avessi capito e avessi solo bisogno di tempo! Tutti quei discorsi, volermi vedere felice anche se non sono chi credi, è tutta una bugia?! Sono questo, eccomi! Vuoi ancora vedermi felice? Anche se fra tutti i maghi sulla faccia della terra io voglio te?! Anche se non ho fatto altro che pensare a quel bacio e a come tutto abbia un senso, ora?”  
Teddy riprende fiato, i pugni stretti si rilassano appena un poco quando finisce di parlare.  
Bill, invece, è pietrificato sul posto. L'esplosione di Teddy, tanto carica di sentimento, arriva dritta al suo cuore e il battito accelera, il sangue scorre velocemente, la testa si alleggerisce.  
In due falcate è nuovamente vicino al ragazzo e lo sta nuovamente baciando.  
Che tutto il resto sparisca.  
_Non importa. Non importa più nulla che non sia questo._  
  
Si sono baciati a lungo, persi nell'incastro che creano quando entrano in collisione. E poi sono finiti di sopra, in camera da letto, sulle coperte, a stringersi in un modo nuovo. Corpo contro corpo, anima contro anima.  
Non che i dubbi siano scomparsi, non che le certezze su quanto sia sbagliato e impossibile si siano volatilizzate, ma quello che Bill sta provando è nuovo e sconvolgente. Lo abita come un nuovo sé, lo riempie fino all'orlo, uscendo dalle sue labbra in sospiri che non credeva di poter fare.  
E i vestiti spariscono lentamente, senza magia, tolti con dita tremanti e incerte. Bill trova in Teddy un corpo troppo simile al suo ed estremamente diverso. Sottile, dai muscoli allungati, fatto di pelle e spigoli d'ossa che vorrebbe baciare e baciare fino a consumarli. Teddy fa scorrere i palmi sulle cicatrici di Bill. Quelle su viso, quelle su corpo, quelle sull'anima. Si toccano, raggiungendo un'intimità delicata tutta da scoprire, da svelare piano. Finché non restano nudi e la consapevolezza assume la consistenza del timore.  
Intrecciano le dita, si guardano, aspettano che tutto acquisti senso da sé.  
Poi Bill si volta, lo stomaco contro il materasso, la schiena rivolta a Teddy, lanciando un messaggio chiaro su ciò che vuole, su ciò di cui ha bisogno.  
“Ted.”  
Quel richiamo risveglia il ragazzo che era rimasto immobile, come ammaliato da quella visione arrendevole, candidamente densa di fiducia, pronta a cedere tutto e anche di più. Così bacia Bill dietro la nuca, fra le scapole, lungo la colonna vertebrale, abbandonando sull'epidermide una scia umida, sempre più giù, ancora e ancora.  
Bill cavalca i brividi come riesce, come può, finché non lo sente aderire alla sua schiena, finché non arriva una morsa dolorosa che preme e spinge e si fa spazio. Finché un nuovo limite non viene superato e l'uomo scopre che nella vita c'è ancora un mondo da esplorare, ci sono ancora cose da scoprire, altre prime volte ad attenderlo. Ingoia il dolore, serra la mascella, abbandona il corpo alle sue tensioni e alle sue distensioni.  
“Non voglio farti male.”  
Teddy mormora quelle parole all'orecchio di Bill, come se i ruoli fossero scomparsi e non ci fosse più confine fra loro. Niente anni, niente distanze, nessuna linea di demarcazione.  
“Non smettere.” è la risposta di Bill, secca, soffiata fra i denti serrati.  
Basta qualche minuto, il lento aggiustarsi dei loro corpi, e finalmente sono incastrati uno nell'altro. Restano così per qualche istante, baciandosi piano quanto consente la posizione, continuando a stringersi e ad accarezzarsi. Poi Teddy inizia a muoversi e il dolore svanisce lentamente, lasciando il posto all'inspiegabile, all'impensabile, a un piacere che Bill non avrebbe creduto possibile.  
Quel ritmico possedersi è diventato il centro del suo mondo, sembra rimettere assieme i pezzi della sua anima distrutta, sistemando ogni cosa.  
Così naturale, così insensato.  
Teddy si muove sempre più veloce, facendo scorrere una mano sotto Bill, per regalargli lo stesso piacere che prova lui. Bill si alza appena un poco sulle ginocchia, in movimenti pratici che avvengono d'istinto, per sentire meglio quella presa e – con lei – tutta l'estasi che può ricevere in quel momento.  
E arriva, il piacere, stretto di corpi e di respiri, prima per uno e poi per l'altro, roco e profondo.  
Crollano così, uno contro l'altro, sulle coperte ancora tirate sul materasso, a riprendere il controllo.  
Teddy si separa, si stende sulla schiena, lo sguardo lucido di piacere che cerca quello di Bill.  
“Stai bene?” domanda.  
“Mai stato meglio.”  
La verità esce dalle labbra di Bill prima che possa controllarla, ma non gli importa. Si stende per bene e avvicina Teddy con il braccio, perché possa appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. I suoi capelli stanno cambiando lentamente colore e il rosso intenso sta lasciando il posto all'azzurro sereno che Bill è sempre così felice di vedere. Lo realizza in quel momento, quanto il suo sguardo abbia sempre seguito Teddy, quanto sia sempre stato attento al suo benessere, ai suoi movimenti, alle sue scelte.  
“Non riesco a credere che sia successo.” ammette.  
Sente Teddy irrigidirsi, una leggera tensione lo attraversa come una scossa innescata da quelle parole.  
“Sei pentito?”  
“No, Ted. _No_.”  
Bill lo accarezza piano lungo la spalla e il braccio, in movimenti lenti. Teddy lo imita in punta di dita, lasciando che i polpastrelli salgano lungo la clavicola e il collo, fino a saggiare la cicatrice sul viso di Bill.  
“Ha fatto male?” domanda.  
“Non più di tante altre cicatrici invisibili.” è la risposta.  
“Forse fanno più male proprio per quello.”  
“Sei troppo intelligente, Ted, lo sai vero?”  
Il ragazzo sorride di quel finto rimprovero.  
“Me lo hanno detto.”  
“La verità è che rischiare di diventare un mannaro, rischiare di perdere tutto, mi ha cambiato. Tuo padre mi è stato vicino. È strano dirlo ora, ma mi ha aiutato molto. Solo che ho finto per lasciare che la vita mi scorresse a fianco. Nel tentativo di restare al sicuro, di avere un'esistenza normale, ho riportato più ferite di quante ne potessi sopportare. Tutte invisibili.”  
Le dita di Teddy non abbandonano il viso di Bill, mentre lui parla. L'uomo le bacia, una ad una, con venerazione. La pioggia batte sui vetri, accompagnando quei gesti lenti, ricordando un mondo che sembra lontanissimo.  
“A volte penso a quanto vorrei aver conosciuto mio padre. Quando ne parlate mi sento così arrabbiato con la vita. Io sono rimasto così... _solo_. A volte fa tanto male che mi sembra non esista altro.”  
Bill si affretta a baciarlo, a curare le sue ferite invisibili, le cicatrici sull'anima che ha anche lui.  
“Non sei solo, non permetterò che tu ti senta solo mai più.”  
“Non puoi fare questa promessa.” mormora Teddy, in un sospiro rassegnato.  
“Partiremo. Possiamo lasciarci tutto alle spalle. La banca mi ha proposto di riprendere il mio vecchio impiego. _Forse..._ ”  
Bill interrompe quella frase, il petto pieno di aspettativa, una gioia incontenibile a gonfiargli i polmoni. Vorrebbe pregare quel futuro di avverarsi, strapparlo all'impossibile con le unghie e i denti. Scruta Teddy, il suo sorriso che riflette tutto ciò che sta provando lui stesso, e gli sembra improvvisamente così giovane, così ingenuo, scalfito appena dalla vita che a lui non ha più nulla da dire. E poi, di nuovo, in una continua contraddizione, Bill si rende conto che non è vero, che con Teddy può scoprire interi universi, che si sente vivo come mai prima.  
“Così è una promessa, eh?” domanda Teddy.  
E Bill non può impedirsi di rispondere: “sì, lo è.”  
  
Hanno dormito stretti in un abbraccio di gambe e respiri, cercandosi anche nel sonno. Quando il mattino è arrivato, però, la normalità è tornata a bussare alla porta. Fuori la giornata si è presentata serena, ogni cosa avvolta da milioni di possibilità. Bill ha preparato la colazione, Teddy l'ha mangiata con l'aria beata e i capelli scompigliati dal sonno, biondi come il sole che filtrava dalle tende. Si sono salutati con un bacio veloce, Teddy preoccupato di dover tornare da sua nonna dopo una notte intera trascorsa fuori casa.  
Così Bill si ritrova nuovamente solo, eppure sente un sorriso a tendergli le labbra, si sente animato nuovamente, pronto a tutto.  
È stato incredibile, abbandonarsi così. Magico più di ogni vera magia. Non lo avrebbe mai contemplato, neanche nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, e tutto il resto passa in secondo piano. L'età, il fatto che siano due uomini, il fatto che comprometterebbe il rapporto con sua figlia, la reazione di Fleur e di tutti gli altri. Ogni macchia scura su quell'acerbo sentimento viene ignorata, spazzata via, e Bill si ritrova a canticchiare fra un incantesimo e l'altro, mentre sistema casa.  
È così preso, che quasi non si accorge della porta che si apre.  
È così felice che non si rende conto di Louis che corre verso di lui per farsi abbracciare, né di Dominique che lo saluta raggiante o di Victoire che rincorre il fratello minore.  
Quando realizza che Fleur è tornata, tutto gli crolla addosso.  
È andato a letto con Teddy Lupin, un diciottenne, il ragazzo di sua figlia, un altro uomo. Come ha potuto essere così stupido?! Cosa gli è passato per la testa?!  
_Cos'ho fatto?!_  
  
Quando arrivano alla Tana è passata poco più di una settimana. Lui e Fleur si sono seduti al tavolo più volte, in quei giorni, parlando di ogni aspetto del loro matrimonio che non ha funzionato negli ultimi anni, sviscerando questioni e problemi. Eppure non sono ancora arrivati ad una soluzione. Bill si è limitato a dormire sul divano, ignorando la semplice domanda che Fleur ha continuato a porgergli: “Pensi che potremmo tentare ancora?”  
Non lo sa.  
Peggio, ha scoperto una verità terribile.  
In quella singola notte, nei giorni trascorsi con lui e in quelli trascorsi senza di lui, si è accorto di amare Teddy. E l'impossibilità di quell'amore l'ha annientato, spezzandolo ancora, più a fondo, riducendo la sua anima in tanti di quei brandelli che non c'è più spazio neanche per le cicatrici. Lo ama di un amore disperato e insensato, lo ama di distanze, di diversità, ma anche di similitudini e aderenze. E non c'è speranza da nessuna parte, non riesce a trovarla, non riesce a pensare ad una soluzione.  
Non può gettare via tutta la sua vita, non può allontanarsi dalla sua famiglia, non può abbandonare i suoi figli, lo sa.  
Molly li aspetta a braccia aperte, davanti alla porta della Tana. Abbraccia i nipoti e fa la stessa cosa con Fleur, prima di lasciarsi superare. Quando sono entrati tutti, blocca Bill e lo squadra con quello sguardo che ha il potere di capire ogni cosa.  
“I tuoi figli anni bisogno di un padre felice, Bill.” dice soltanto, prima di entrare.  
Bill sospira, realizzando di avere scritti in volto tutti i pensieri tetri che gli sono girati per la mente in quei giorni. Quando sente Victoire salutare qualcuno con entusiasmo, realizza qualcosa di ancora più terribile.  
Teddy è lì.  
Lo scorge stretto nell'abbraccio di sua figlia, con le braccia inermi lungo i fianchi e il capo chino dalle ciocche nere. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrano, in Teddy c'è tutta la tristezza del mondo. È così forte e lacerante che Bill è costretto a guardare altrove, a scappare dalla sua promessa infranta.  
Lo ha ferito.  
E quella ferita diventerà una nuova cicatrice sull'anima di Teddy.  
Bill fatica a respirare, sente il dolore spandersi dal centro del petto lungo tutto il corpo, non riesce neanche a salutare i fratelli, i nipoti. Si affretta su per le scale, come se avesse qualcosa di importante da fare, per riparare poi in un angolo del corridoio e appoggiare le spalle al muro.  
Vorrebbe avere la forza di piangere, di disperarsi come quando è stato ferito e ha temuto per la sua esistenza, ma si sente tanto vuoto che per un attimo ha l'assordante convinzione di essere morto.  
“Sei qui.”  
La voce di Teddy lo ridesta dal torpore. Bill si passa una mano sulla barba, strizzando gli occhi per non vedere, per non sentire, riparando il viso dietro i palmi. Teddy si avvicina e gli prende i polsi, scoprendolo, esponendolo.  
“Ti stavo venendo a trovare, due giorni dopo, e mia nonna mi ha chiesto se stessi venendo da Victoire visto che era tornata. Le ho fatto tante di quelle domande che ha finito per mostrarmi la lettera che le ha scritto Molly. Così l'ho saputo.”  
“Mi dispiace Ted, mi dispiace. Non so cosa fare, io... non so cosa fare.”  
Bill si lascia stringere. E non importa che sia ridicolo farsi consolare da un ragazzino, non importa che a tenerlo insieme, a mantenerlo in vita, sia proprio Teddy Lupin e nessun altro.  
Si sente semplicemente così bene fra le sue braccia.  
Per questo, forse, azzarda una mossa stupida. Per questo, nell'oscurità della sua disperazione, tenta di baciarlo nuovamente.  
Teddy si allontana bruscamente, come scottato da quel tentativo di intimità. I capelli sono rossi, cupi, urlano il suo desiderio. Bill vi passa dentro le dita, con l'espressione tinta di una rassegnata tristezza.  
“Mi vuoi.” mormora.  
“Sappiamo entrambi che è così. Ma non possiamo.”  
“Lo so, lo so. Ma, forse, solo forse, se noi...”  
Bill scuote la testa, senza sapere bene cosa dire, incapace di pronunciare una sola frase che abbia davvero senso.  
“Se vorrai restare con Fleur lo capirò. Anzi, è la cosa migliore da fare. Ma non puoi avere entrambi, non puoi avere me, non così. E non lo dico per costringerti a mantenere la tua promessa, è stato un sogno assurdo a cui abbiamo creduto il tempo di una notte. Ma questo, tutto questo, può avere qualche speranza solo se siamo onesti. E non puoi esserlo, lo so, ma... Perché dev'essere tutto così difficile?”  
Teddy ha parlato sputando fuori le parole in un sussurro, affannandole una dietro l'altra, stringendole nello spazio soffocante in cui entrambi si trovano.  
“Onesti?” domanda Bill.  
“Lascia stare.”  
Teddy si allontana appena, pronto a tornare di sotto.  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia, Ted.”  
Segue il silenzio a quella supplica, a quel rauco bisbiglio denso di bisogno di sapere.  
“Di' che vuoi stare con me. Dillo a tutti e proviamoci. Facciamolo davvero, senza sogni assurdi, senza promesse da infrangere. Solo io e te.” Teddy tituba giusto un istante, prima di aggiungere “Non vuoi essere libero?”  
“Ted, quello che io e te abbiamo mi rende libero.*” Bill ammette quella verità, eppure china il capo, consapevole che verità e realtà non sempre possono convivere.  
“Ma non lo farai.” conclude per lui Teddy, prima di allontanarsi piano, nascondendo il suo sguardo ferito alla vista di Bill senza troppo successo.  
Bill aspetta qualche attimo, lascia che Teddy arrivi di sotto e torni a recitare la sua parte, prima di prepararsi a fare lo stesso.  
Inspira, espira.  
E poi scende.  
  
Quella lunga domenica non sembra voler finire. Bill non riesce a staccare gli occhi da Teddy, trovandolo per la prima volta incapace di fingere che tutto vada bene. Se ne sta seduto sulla sua sedia, tutto curvo, i capelli neri, gli occhi scuri e profondi, liquidi di tristezza.  
Lo ama.  
Senza nessun forse a stemperare quella certezza assoluta.  
Ma deve pensare ai suoi figli, deve pensare alla sua famiglia, deve smetterla di soffermarsi sull'unica cosa bella che gli sia capitata negli ultimi anni.  
Non potrà più sfiorarlo, non potrà più sentirlo dentro, non avrà diritto di guardarlo sorridere e sentirsi felice per lui. Non potrà pretendere nulla.  
E poi, un giorno, Teddy troverà un uomo o una donna con cui condividere il suo futuro. Troverà qualcun altro, qualcuno di decisamente più adatto e di meno...  
_Codardo._  
Perché è questo che Bill si sente. È solo un codardo, spaventato dalla verità, abituato alle incertezze per la loro forma rassicurante, per la possibilità di non agire che gli concedono.  
Questa volta, solo questa volta, non può lasciare che la vita gli scorra a fianco.  
“Avrei una cosa da dire.” esordisce con voce chiara, sovrastando il generale chiacchiericcio.  
I presenti lo osservano, stupiti e confusi, e Teddy alza la testa per scrutarlo, lo sguardo ampio di sorpresa.  
“Ho parlato con i miei figli, in questi giorni, ho provato a spiegare che io e la mamma vorremo loro sempre bene, nonostante tutto.”  
Bill si schiarisce la voce, tentando di ignorare la gola secca, il pulsare del cuore che lo assorda, le orecchie ovattate.  
Il panico.  
“La verità è che non posso essere un buon padre se sono infelice, né voglio rendere infelice Fleur. Non è per questo che ci siamo sposati, vent'anni fa. Così lascerò Villa Conchiglia e accetterò la proposta della Gringott di tornare al mio vecchio lavoro.”  
A quelle parole, Teddy abbassa nuovamente la testa, iniziando a rigirare la forchetta nel piatto. Si aspettava altro, ovviamente, ma Bill si blocca. Non può farlo ora, non davanti ai suoi figli, non davanti a Victoire.  
“Mi sono innamorato.”  
La frase esce da sola, tre parole nel fiato di una, un'ammissione impossibile da trattenere. I presenti sembrano quasi sussultare a quelle parole. Teddy impallidisce, perfino i capelli si schiariscono. Bill sa che – ora che ha iniziato – non ha altra scelta se non andare fino in fondo.  
“Di una persona stupenda. La conosco da tutta la sua vita, eppure non ho mai realizzato quanta forza ci fosse nel nostro legame, quanto io fossi attento, quanto desiderassi la sua felicità, quanto avessi bisogno di lui. Ho bisogno di lui, sì. Perché mi sono innamorato di un uomo.”  
Fleur scatta in piedi, afferra Louis e Dominique e si fa spazio fra le sedie per andarsene.  
“Fleur... aspetta, per favore.”  
Lei si limita a serrare la mascella, contrariata. Bill sa bene che non è il contenuto della notizia a sconvolgerla, quanto il fatto che non sia il momento o il luogo per rivelarla.  
“Devi sapere chi è. Devono saperlo tutti.”  
“Bill.”  
Teddy lo interrompe, pronunciando solo quella parola, solo il suo nome, ma basta a tutti. Nonostante l'incredulità, nonostante sia impossibile, tutti sanno che a volte l'impossibile accade.  
“Non devi.” aggiunge il ragazzo.  
“Beh, è un po' tardi per questo, Ted.”  
“Mi dispiace.” mormora allora l'altro.  
“Qualcuno mi spiega cosa sta succedendo?!” sbotta Molly, ignorata da entrambi.  
Tutti gli altri osservano in silenzio, troppo sconvolti per riuscire a dire una sola parola.  
“Non devi dispiacerti.” dice Bill, continuando a guardare Teddy, un sorriso incerto dipinto in viso “Era così che doveva andare. Non si può scappare per sempre. E non posso rinunciare a te. Non ci riesco.”  
Quando quella frase finisce, quando il silenzio esaurisce i suoi istanti di quiete, si scatena la follia: tutti parlano, domandano, si alzano, si confrontano. Bill cerca Teddy, in quei movimenti caotici di persone, e lo scorge consolare Victoire, passandole una mano sulla schiena mentre lei singhiozza. Così tenta di parlare con Fleur, di trovare il modo di risolvere tutto per il meglio, ma quando sta per scusarsi, è lei a parlare.  
“Parti, Bill. Vai dove devi andare, perché abbiamo tutti bisogno di tempo ed è successo tutto troppo all'improvviso. Ho delle spiegazioni da dare ai tuoi figli e non voglio che tu sia lì quando ci proverò. Mandami un gufo con l'indirizzo e ti spedirò quello che ti servirà, ma non tornare. Non ora. Spero per te sia solo una sciocca crisi di mezza età.”  
Fleur sparisce oltre la porta, richiamando Victoire, prima che Bill possa dire una sola parola. L'uomo tenta di parlare alla figlia, ma realizza di non poter dire nulla. Ha perso tutto, ogni cosa.  
Eppure, forse, per la prima volta, ha fatto la cosa giusta.  
Teddy si avvicina,insinuando la sua mano in quella di Bill.  
“Credo sia meglio andare. A volte scappare per un po' è una buona idea.” mormora, prima di guidarlo oltre la porta.  
Fuori il silenzio sembra quasi assordante. Bill osserva la sua famiglia smaterializzarsi poco lontano e sente qualcosa di simile al pianto pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi.  
“Al Paiolo Magico?” domanda però, tentando di essere razionale, ingoiando il terrore di aver appena deluso tutti.  
“Ti amo anche io. E da tanto di quel tempo che neanche lo immagini.” è la risposta di Teddy.  
Ed è insensata, è immotivata, è improvvisa come tutto quello che è successo nell'ultimo mese. È terribile, vera, profonda.  
La presa delle loro mani si rinsalda. È tutto un grande disastro, un danno dai tratti irreparabili, ma Bill sente di essere tornato a respirare dopo anni di apnea.  
E forse, solo e soltanto forse, la vita sistemerà tutto.  
_Forse..._  
“Andiamo.” dice soltanto, sorridendo a Teddy.

  
  
* Citazione da “Shameless”

 

 


End file.
